


Stone, Snow, Storm

by Targaryens of Dragonstone (StarksInTheNorth)



Series: A Song of Dragons and Wolves [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/Targaryens%20of%20Dragonstone
Summary: Two years after the rebirth of dawn and destruction of the Iron Throne and the last tyrant to sit upon it, peace and stability have finally returned to the Seven Kingdoms. The realms blossom under seasons that cycle for three months each and new monarchs have built a better world free of war, torture, and starvation.Sansa, Jon, and Dany admitted their love for each other in the fallout of the Great War but conceded that such an arrangement would not be accepted in the realms. Yet despite giving up their love for their duty, enemies still plague them at every side. Rebellion brews in distant keeps, lords groundlessly challenge and accuse their rulers, and conspiracy lurks in every corner of their fledgling courts.After the disappearance of the royal children, tensions flare and suspicions abound. But it quickly becomes apparent that the union once rejected by the queens and their king might be the only way to save their kingdoms - and themselves.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: A Song of Dragons and Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Stone, Snow, Storm

This is a placeholder for the sequel to Brave, Gentle, Strong.


End file.
